Maid Latte
by Xiaolu SE
Summary: baekhyun,seorang ketua kedisiplinan sekolah yang terkenal ganas, ternyata bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe sebagai maid..dan ternyata chanyeol namja tampan dan populer disekolah menyukainya, setelah mengetahui pekerjaan baekhyun yang selama ini dia sembunyikan?akankah satu sekolah mengetahuinya, bagaimana dengan nasib baekhyun


Title : maid latte  
Author : XiaoluSE  
Genre : romance,comedy,friendship  
Main chast : baekhyun (exo k), chanyeol (exo k), others member  
Rating : PG  
Length : chaptered  
lohalohalohalo :v :v gak tau tangan gatal aja pengan nulis ff baru, padahal yang lama pada belum kelar, tapi gak apa weeehhh

itung2 dikantor lagi sibuk, jadi refreshing bentarlah-,- ini ff terinspirasi dari manga yang gua lupa judulnya apa..yang disana itu cewek cuek dan gak peka ke namja yang menyukainya...why?karena jelas-jelas itu cewek benci sama yang namanya cowok..

jadi pengen aja ngebayangin sifat itu cewek sebagai baekhyun, tau gak...malah bikin greget malah :*

aaaah sudahlah, kok saya jadi ceramah gak jelas :v :v

IF YOU READ MY FICt  
PLEASE TAKE YOUR  
RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWW

REVIEWWW WOYYYYYY

o0ooo0o0o0o0  
Summary : baekhyun,seorang ketua kedisiplinan sekolah yang terkenal ganas, ternyata bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe sebagai maid..dan ternyata chanyeol namja tampan dan populer disekolah menyukainya setelah mengetahui pekerjaan baekhyun yang selama ini dia sembunyikan?akankah satu sekolah mengetahuinya, bagaimana dengan nasib baekhyun  
o0ooo0o0o0o0  
"Berapa kali harus ku beritahu agar kalian mengerti, jongdae_ssi jangan warnai rambut dan lepaskan antingmu..!kai_ssi pakai kancing baju yang benar, dan pakai ikat pinggang !sehun_ssi pakai sepatu sesuai aturan sekolah..!kalian harus mencontoh ini..." baekhyun mengomel sembari menyeret salah satu murid namja yang patut dicontoh oleh berandal sekolah seperti mereka bertiga  
Untuk yang kesekian kalinya baekhyun menjelaskan peraturan sekolah kepada trio bodoh itu..mereka selalu saja membuat kepala dewan kedisiplinan pusing, bahkan guru sekalipun sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menasehati mereka  
"Kembali jika sudah rapi! Baekhyun menegaskan sekali lagi sambil menutup dengan kasar gerbang sekolah korean high school, sekolah yang terkenal penuh dengan para berandal, menyisakan tiga murid yang barusan di omeli oleh byun baekhyun si dewan kedisiplinan sekolah..  
Ya tuhan!..baekhyun terkadang merasa heran kenapa sekolah ini penuh dengan siswa berandalan, laki-laki memang selalu berantakan dan tidak memiliki aturan dalam hidup mereka, terkadang baekhyun berfikir apakah semua laki-laki selalu begitu?  
Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk mengurusi tugasnya sebagai dewan kedisiplinan, agar sekolah ini terlihat lebih tertib tentunya.

.  
"Oii.,,apa kau sudah menyelesaikan buku panduan?" ujar baekhyun kepada salah seorang namja tampan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan baekhyun, hanya saja tidak terlalu mungil darinya, sama-sama memiliki wajah yang cukup manis tapi tentu saja tidak semanis baekhyun.  
"Baekhyun_ssi apa itu penting? buku panduan murid!"  
"Bodoh..tentu saja penting!jika tidak ditetapkan maka siswa akan melanggar lagi!"  
Okeee sepertinya emosi baekhyun pagi ini cukup berlebihan,tapi itu lah sifat keseharian baekhyun, tidak ada kata lembut yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali.  
Flashback on  
Satu tahun yang lalu disaat korean high school dimana siswa laki-laki lebih banyak dari siswi perempuan. Byun baekhyun berhasil menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sekolah, selagi baekhyun menjabat sebagai ketua dewan kedisiplinan disini, tidak akan ia biarkan para lelaki berandal itu bertingkah seenaknya. Sebenarnya mereka bukan berandal hanya saja kelakuannya yang membuat mereka sedikit eerrr terlihat seperti preman pasar dan tidak tahu aturan.  
Jika diingat kembali saat baekhyun baru pertama menginjakkan kakinya disini, sekolah ini sungguh berantakan. Kaum yang tak berdaya khususnya wanita hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa bertindak sedikitpun. Untuk itu baekhyun selalu bekerja keras mengubah keadaan, segala cara ia lakukan mulai dari olahraga rutin, belajar dengan giat agar mendapat peringkat pertama terus dan terus bekerja keras..dan tidak lupa mencari perhatian dari para guru yang mengajar disekolah ini.  
Setelah ia mendapat kepercayaan dari para guru, dan mendapat jabatan sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sekolah, semua dapat ia taklukan dan dijamin tidak akan ada yang berani menentang perkataan seorang byun baekhyun yang terkenal ganas.  
Flashback off

.  
Pelajaran hari ini agak cepat berakhir dari biasanya, seperti biasa sebelum pulang baekhyun terlebih dahulu berpatroli keliling sekolah untuk mengecek beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran disekitar sekolah sekaligus memastikan siswa yang telah diberikan tugas mingguan melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan benar.  
Langkah baekhyun berhenti tepat didepan kelas 2-2 yang terkenal paling berandal, terlihat tiga orang laki-laki tengah mengepung seorang laki-laki lainnya.  
"Ayolah bantu kami..hanya membersihkan saja."  
"Tapi aku sudah ada tugas lain, jongdae ssi!"  
"Ayolah tao_ssi kali ini saja."  
Tiga laki-laki tadi ternyata jongdae, kai dan sehun yang tengah memaksa tao yang terkenal lemah dan penakut untuk menggantikan tugas mereka, tentu baekhyun tidak tinggal diam dengan apa yang terjadi, merasa itu memang kewajibannya untuk menolong siswa yang lemah  
"Hoiii.. kalian bertiga lagi..lakukan tugas kalian sendiri, semuanya memiliki tugasnya masing-masing setiap minggu.."  
"Ketua...!"  
Ketiga berandal itu terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan baekhyun yang datang secara tiba-tiba.  
"Serahkan padaku tao_ssi...mereka sepertinya tidak ada bosannya membuat masalah denganku.."  
tao mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian bergegas pergi dari hadapan tiga berandal tersebut.  
"Byun baekhyun...kau lagi.."  
ujar namja beranting bernama jongdae yang tadi pagi sempat bermasalah dengan baekhyun.  
"Itu seharusnya kata-kataku trio bodoh, baik itu pagi siang mulai dari senin sampai sabtu kalian tidak pernah absen dari buku kasus, seharusnya kalian merasa bosan terus berurusan denganku.."  
"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh huh?." Ujar Kai salah satu dari mereka merasa tak terima dikatai bodoh oleh baekhyun.  
"Orang bodoh seperti kalian tidak pantas dipanggil namanya, sudah ku bilang rapikan penampilanmu, dan lepaskan antingnya jongdae_ssi!"  
"Heh heh akan kulepas nanti.." jongdae , laki-laki itu tertawa seperti meremehkan perintah dari baekhyun, dan baekhyun benci jika ada yang membantah ataupun tidak menuruti keinginannya.  
"Jangan main-main sekarang, selagi aku masih bersabar kim jongdae!"  
"Berisik sekali, kubilang akan kulepas nanti..." jongdae membentak baekhyun, yang jelas sekali bukan baekhyun benci jika ada yang membantah perkatannya apalagi membentak.  
Happppp..  
Dengan sigap baekhyun langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan jongdae yang akan menyerangnya dengan mudah, tentu saja itu cukup mudah mengingat baekhyun cukup ahli dalam hapkido, walaupun keahliannya bukan menahan serangan, tapi untuk berandal amatir seperti mereka cukup mudah bagi baekhyun tentunya.  
"Kubilang sekaraaaaangggg." .  
tanpa basa-basi lagi baekhyun menarik dengan paksa anting yang masih tergantung ditelinga jongdae, akibatnya telinga sebelah kiri laki-laki itu berdarah karena ditarik paksa.  
"Taati peraturan trio bodooohhhhh!"  
"Akaaan kaamiiii ingaatt ketuaaa!"  
Ketiga berandal itu segera berlari menjauh dari baekhyun yang masih meneriaki nama mereka dengan geram.  
"Heiii kalian tunggu..lantainya belum dibersihkan."  
Tapi sepertinya trio bodoh itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan baekhyun, karena sepertinya mereka terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan baekhyun yang sedang emosi.  
Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan patrolinya berkeliling, jika saja sebuah suara isakan tidak mengintrupsi gerakannya.

.  
Hikssshikssss..  
Entah itu Telinga baekhyun yang sudah cukup nyaring jika terdengar suatu masalah disekolah ini atau apa, tapi sepertinya jabatan yang ia miliki tidak bisa membuat baekhyun sedikitpun memiliki waktu luang.  
Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti arah suara isakan tersebut, ternyata itu berasal dari ujung koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.  
"Oi..apa yang terjadi?"  
Disana berdiri namja jangkung dan seorang wanita dihadapannya menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, terlihat seperti sedang menahan isakan.  
"Tidak ada, hanya menolak perasaan." .ujar namja jangkung itu dengan santainya.  
'Menolak perasaan katanya?sombong sekali pria ini' pikir baekhyun  
"Lagi-lagi kau park chanyeol..!Sudah kubilang pakai kata-kata yang lebih bagus jika menolak, kau ingat ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.."  
Dia park chanyeol namja yang sering dibangga-banggakan oleh yeoja ataupun namja yang berposisi sebagai uke disekolah ini, dan kerap kali membuat para wanita menangis karena sering kali ditolak perasaannya, baekhyun akui chanyeol memang tampan dan pantas di idolakan, tapi sungguh baekhyun ingin sekali menampar chanyeol tepat diwajah tampannya, untuk memastikan apakah namja itu masih cukup taman setelah diberi pelajaran.  
O0o0o0oo0

.  
"Huh ini sudah lebih dari yang terakhir pendek.."  
baekhyun pergi begitu saja setelah seenaknya mengatai chanyeol.  
Chanyeol masih berdiri disana layaknya patung, memang sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya ia menolak perasaan para gadis-gadis, tapi itu sepenuhnya bukan keinginan chanyeol bukan.  
Dimana-mana kenapa harus dia yang mendengar pernyataan cinta dari yeoja ataupun namja yang mengincarnya.  
Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dengan omelan baekhyun, ternyata itu yang namanya baekhyun ketua kedisiplinan sekolah yang sering disebut-sebut siswa karena terkenal ganas, tetapi menurut chanyeol sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang manis jika sedang marah  
Setidaknya itu menurut park chanyeol..  
Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan bibirnya menguntai sebuah senyum disana  
'cukup menarik' gumamnya sendiri  
"Haha aku heran kenapa ketua begitu membenci laki-laki chanyeol, padahal ia sendiri adalah laki-laki, tidakkah kau ingin mengetahuinya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan chanyeol dari lamunannya.  
"Lakukan sendiri haekjung_ssi..aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.."  
O0o0o0o0

Baekhyun benci laki-laki yang membuat wanita menangis, siapapun itu, walaupun pribadi baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki. Karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada sosok yang selalu membuat satu-satunya wanita dalam hidup baekhyun selalu menangis, sosok yang telah membuat hidup keluarga baekhyun seperti ini.  
Hari ini cukup melelahkan, cahaya senja mengiringi langkah baekhyun untuk kembali dari sekolah setelah menggunakan kereta dan menunggu antrian yang cukup panjang hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah tiket, kereta lumayan padat sore ini, memang sekarang adalah saatnya jam pulang bekerja jadi wajar saja kereta bisa sepenuh itu...  
Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh dari stasiun terakhir menuju komplek perumahan yang baekhyun huni bersama eomma dan satu orang adik laki-lakinya yang masih berada ditingkat kedua JHS, sebuah rumah cukup sederhana, semi permanen dan lantai yang beralaskan kayu yang hampir lapuk. Cukup sederhana, yang terpenting baekhyun merasa nyaman tinggal didalamnya.  
Kreeekkk...prannggg...prang...

.  
baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat gerbang rumahnya yang barusan ia pegang langsung rusak, mungkin besinya yang sudah terlalu lapuk atau mungkin baekhyun yang terlalu bersemangat menggesernya.  
"Langsung rusak !sepertinya gerbang ini sudah sangat lapuk..akan membutuhkan uang untuk memperbaikinya" gumam baekhyun sendiri  
Ceklek..  
"aku pulang..!"  
Sreeekkk..brukkk..  
"astagaaa" pekik baekhyun  
"Oh, hyung sudah pulang?"  
"byun kyungsoo, jebakan apa ini?"  
Baekhyun meringis mengusap kakinya saat menginjak lantai kayu rumahnya yang lapuk, bukannya sengaja hanya saja lantai yang telah lapuk itu ditutupi Koran sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah jebakan.  
"Tadi aku menginjak lantainya,,tampaknya lantai kayu itu sudah tua..."  
" -_- -_- jadi kau menutupinya dengan koran, begitu?"  
"Uppss..kau sengaja menginjak korannya hyung?"  
"Aku tidak sengajaaaaa kyungsoo.!" Baekhyun mulai geram dengan tingkah kekanakan kyungsoo, apa adik manisnya itu tidak punya inisiatif untuk memperbaiki.  
"kyungsoo yaa..apa kau terluka?"  
kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan baekhyun, buktinya ia telah masuk kedalam kamar dan mungkin saja tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan majalah animenya itu.  
baekhyun merasa bersalah telah membentak kyungsoo, mungkin karena posisinya disekolah kerap kali membuat baekhyun terpancing emosi.

.  
"Eomma"  
"Owh baekhyun aa.."  
"Aku pulang eomma"  
"istirahatlah, nanti bantu eomma"  
"jangan terlalu dipaksakan..kau tampak tidak sehat..nanti eomma ada sift malam dirumah sakitkan? Biar aku yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya"  
"Eomma baik-baik saja..eomma tidak bisa terus merepotkanmu baek.."  
"eomma tidak pernah merepotkanku" jawab baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan satu-satunya wanita berharga dalam hidupnya.  
Wanita yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua dari baekhyun itu tersenyum, wanita itu masih terlihat muda diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua, masih tetap cantik seperti kedua malaikat yang berhasil ia didik.  
"jika saja appa tidak menghilang dan meninggalkan hutang"  
"Bukan itu masalahnya kyungsoo, itu semua sudah takdir kita.."  
Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang baekhyun mengatakan semua yang mereka alami adalah kesalahan appa, laki-laki kejam yang seenaknya pergi setelah meninggalkan banyak hutang  
"baiklah hyung, tadi manager tempatmu bekerja menelfon..katanya ada pegawai yang tidak bisa masuk..kau disuruh menggantikannya!"  
"Benarkah?kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kyungsoo_ya?"  
"aku lupa hyung, siapa suruh kau pulang marah-marah tidak jelas"  
"hyaa kau ini"

maid latte  
"Selamat datang tuan, silahkan sebelah sini.."  
Baekhyun menyambut tamu pertamanya di café latte hari ini dengan ramah, tentu saja untuk bekerja disini pelanggan bagaikan raja yang harus dilayani dengan ramah.  
Café latte tempat baekhyun bekerja Untuk menutupi kebutuhan keluarganya.  
kalian tahu seperti apa pekerjaannya,  
Tebak, sebuah cosplay ala pelayan dari café jepang, wig pirang panjang untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang laki-laki, sebuah pita yang kentara dengan kostum untuk menutupi leher agar inisial laki-laki baekhyun benar-benar tidak terlihat.  
Apalagi pekerjaannya kalau bukan seorang maid.  
Tentu, dimana seorang laki-laki harus berperilaku lembut seperti pelayan wanita kebanyakan dengan rambut palsu yang panjang membuat baekhyun cukup gerah, lagipula tidak ada satu orangpun pelanggan di kafe yang curiga jika baekhyun ternyata seorang namja terkecuali para pegawai disana.

"Baekhyun aah.."  
Seorang namja imut berpipi gempal memanggil baekhyun dengan memasang wajah merasa bersalahnya. Namja yang dikenal baekhyun sebagai manager di kafe tempat ia bekerja.  
"ne xiumin hyung..."  
"Maaf ya menyuruhmu datang tiba-tiba"  
"Tidak masalah hyung, kebetulan aku sedang ada waktu jadi bisa membantu .."  
"terimakasi baekhyun_aah kau sangat membantu" jawabnya dengan mata berbinar

.  
"Ohh baekki...aku pesan satu porsi jajangmyeon!" salah satu dari pelanggan memanggil nama seorang pegawai maid disini  
"Ne satu porsi jajangmyeon,,akan segera diantar tuan..." jawab sang maid yang terpanggil dengan seulas senyum yang ia miliki  
Kalian tentu penasaran siapa baekki bukan?  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan byun baekhyun yang dipanggil baekki.  
Baekki nama samaran baekhyun saat ia bekerja di maid latte kafe, karena ia tidak mau satu sekolah tahu jika ketua kedisiplinan mereka yang terkenal ganas, ternyata seorang maid yang bersikap ramah.  
Jadi untuk menutupi identitasnya baekhyun sengaja memakai nama samaran, agar tidak ada yang tahu  
Beruntung restoran disini terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota, hingga memungkinkan tidak ada satu orangpun dari warga sekolah yang tahu tentang pekerjaan tambahan baekhyun, terlebih lagi jika guru-guru disekolah mengetahuinya.  
Tapi tidak ada jalan lain selain menjalaninya, baekhyun juga tidak ingin eommanya menanggung semua beban hidup mereka.  
"baekhyun_aah istirahatlah, sebentar lagi kafe akan ditutup" ucap seorang pegawai disini bernama victoria, gadis manis keturunan cina.  
"baiklah nuna"  
"tolong buang sampah-sampah itu baek, aku akan membereskan yang didalam, setelah itu kau boleh pulang"  
Baekhyun hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan victoria, hari ini sudah cukup lelah hingga baekhyun tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar menjawab permintaan gadis dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.  
Ia sudah cukup lamaa bekerja paruh waktu disini, tetapi tetap saja ia masih belum terbiasa. Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang karena harus mengerjakan tugas sebagai ketua kedisiplinan, kemudian juga harus bekerja disini tetapi, bagaimana jika seseorang dari sekolah melihatnya begini, dalam kostum memalukan ini, baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi penghuni sekolah setelah tahu kenyataanya.  
Baekhyun membuka knop pintu belakang kafe, bermaksud membuang dua kantong plastic sampah untuk dibuang. Cukup berat, hingga tenaga baekhyun saja tidak cukup untuk mengangkatnya, bau busuk menguar dari balik kantong itu sehingga perut baekhyun sedikit mual.

"Waaww..sungguh mengejutkan ketua..." ^_^ baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara menyebutkan kalimat ketua tepat dihadapannya.  
Astagaa..  
Jangan bilang namja idiot ini menyadari kalau itu baekhyun, jika benar tamat sudah riwayatmu hari ini byun baaekhyun.  
Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, tatapan menyelidik.  
"Park chanyeooooollll..."-_-  
Brakkkkk  
Baekhyun menutup rapat pintu belakang kafe tempat ia bekerja dengan kasar..  
Tamat sudah,,menyedihkan..seluruh siswa disekolah akan tahu..semuanya akan tahu kalau ketua kedisiplinan mereka ternyata seorang pelayan..reputasi yang ia bangun selama ini akan hancur.  
Baekhyun hanya bisa bedoa dalam hati, semoga yang ia lihat tadi bukanlah park chanyeol, si namja sok tampan disekolahnya itu, baekhyun sungguh berharap sebuah keajaiban sekarang.  
Berharap jika bertemu dengan chanyeol, namja itu akan lupa dengan pertemuan memalukan mereka, atau paling tidak chanyeol mendadak terserang amnesia yang memungkinkan chanyeol lupa tentang baekhyun.  
Tapi sepetinya itu  
Permintaan yang cukup mustahil untukmu byun baekhyun.  
Satu hal yang membuat baekhyun heran, mengapa chanyeol dengan mudahnya menyadari kalau itu baekhyun yang sedang menyamar di balik kostumnya.

.  
"saatnya pulang, Terimakasih untuk hari ini"  
Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang

Ceklekkk..  
"Owh kau sudah berpakaian normal..?"  
Astaga, baekhyun sengaja menambah jadwal shift malamnya agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan chanyeol saat pulang nanti, tapi nyatanya chanyeol berniat menunggunya sampai selesai.  
"Aaa..apa maumu?"  
"Tidak aku hanya ingin memastikan,,jadi maid itu adalah kau..kenapa kau bekerja di tempat seperti itu?"  
"itu bukan urusanmu"  
"aku Tanya kenapa?"  
"kau tak punya hak untuk mengetahuinya" pekik baekhyun  
Chanyeol tertawa saat baekhyun membentaknya  
"puas, sekarang apa kau akan memberitahu seluruh sekolah tentang hal ini?"  
Baekhyun mulai bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca  
"Begitulah..!, asal kau memberitahuku apa alasannya"  
"kenapa kau ingin tahu?"  
"hanya ingin saja"  
"alasan keluarga!"  
Untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun memberitahukan tentang kondisi keluarganya pada seseorang, karena biasanya baekhyun akan sangat tertutup jika itu mengenai privasinya, terlebih kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya  
"jadi itulah sebabnya kau bekerja di maid latte?kenapa kau tidak bekerja di sekitar rumah saja?"  
"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, menjadi ketua kedisiplinan, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan nilaiku turun..sulit untuk menjaga keduanya.."  
"jadi kenapa kau bersekolah dikorean high school?"  
"kenapa kau ingin tahu"  
"jawab saja" tegas chanyeol  
"aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki!"  
Chanyeol menatap baekhyun menyelidik, apa maksud perkataan namja manis ini dengan tidak mengerti jalan fikiran laki-laki.  
"kenapa?, kau sendiri bahkan seorang laki-laki"  
Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan, tatapannya kosong dan sepi, sarat akan kesedihan.  
Untuk pertama kali chanyeol merasa peduli dengan keadaan seseorang, laki-laki ini terlihat tegar dari luar tetapi cukup rapuh didalamnya.  
Entah mengapa chanyeol tergerak ingin menolong baekhyun, terasa ada yang berbeda saat melihat mata laki-laki mungil itu mulai memerah.  
Suatu kesimpulan  
Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangis  
"kajja"  
Baekhyun menarik lengan chanyeol dan menyuruhnya pulang  
O0o0o0o0o0

.  
Setelah kejadia di kafe malam itu, baekhyun bertekad tidak akan menyerah, tapi ia sendiri belum siap jika seluruh sekolah telah mengetahui pekerjaan baekhyun yang memalukan  
Sebuah tas ransel mungil tergantung manis di punggung baekhyun, sebenarnya bukan tasnya saja yang manis, tetapi karena pemiliknya yang juga manis sehingga ransel tersebut terlihat pas menggantung disana  
Baekhyun berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah, ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya dari semalam untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi disekolah esok.  
"Ohh jadi maid.."  
Terdengar beberapa murid membicarakan soal maid..  
"Maid!" baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat beberapa siswa menyebut maid.  
"Anio..kakekku berkata sebelum meninggal dia ingin membuka cafe yang ada maidnya!"  
"Owwhh begitukah.."  
Aku jadi berhalusinasi dengan kata mirip maid..tapi aneh juga,di sekolah belum ada yang tahu..apa dia merencanakan rahasiaku ini sebagai ancaman!atau apa mungkin dia kasihan..huh menyebalkan..tetapi aku tetap akan melakukan yang terbaik!

"Baekhyun aah.."

"Owh..Luhan-aah, seong hwa."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Maaf,tadi aku sedang berfikir!"

"Baekhyun aah,kami tahu kau sibuk tapi,kami membutuhkan bantuanmu!"  
Itu mereka luhan dan seong hwa, sahabat terbaik baekhyun disekolah.

O0o0o0o0o

"Ini..pasti karung tinju dari klub boxing!"

"Sedikit menakutkan baek aah!kita tidak bisa ke klub bunga karena karung ini menghalangi tangga menuju keatas!"

"Akan ku marahi klub boxing nanti..kurasa kita harus menyingkirkan ini terlebih dahulu..mundur sebentar.."

"Benda itu kotor dan bau baek..!"

"Serahkan..ekkkhh paddaku.."

Hyaattt brukkkk..

"Kami dari klub boxing!" Ujar beberapa namja yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang latihan mereka karena terkejut akibat jatuhnya karung boxing yang super berat dan besar itu dihadapan mereka..

"Kaliannnnnnnnnn..simpan itu ketempat yang semestinya!" Kali ini kemarahan baekhyun tidak bisa ditahan lagi..karena dia benci laki-laki yang berantakan

"Huaaaaa..b-b-baik ketuaa". tidak akan ada yang berani membantah perintah dari seorang baekhyun..dengan memberikan death glare dari mata sipit yang bereyeliner saja..para namja sudah ketakutan..tetapi walaupun begitu,baekhyun tetaplah namja yang imut dan baik kepada wanita..

"Hebat baekhyun!luar biasa"

"Hah tidak juga..lebih mudah dari melempar orang.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal...

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi seseorang terus memandangi gerak gerik mereka...atau lebih tepatnya memandang intens baekhyun...

O0o0o0o0o0

"Waaahhh chanyeol melihat kemari baek..."

"Apa yang dia lihat?" baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, menolehkan kepala ke arah Luhan mengarahkan telunjuknya, di ujung sana berdiri seorang pemuda yang yeaaah- sepertinya kalian akan tahu tanpa disebutkan namanya, bersandar pada sebuah pohon eek yang berada di tepi lapangan tidak jauh dari kediaman klub boxing tempat ia berdiri sekarang.  
Disana Chanyeol tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyeringainya, persis seperti seriangaian tadi malam saat Baekhyun tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol, dengan kedua tangan yang diselipkan ke dalam saku celana seragam yang ia kenakan.  
"Chanyeol sangat keren baek.." Luhan memekik girang saat melihat chanyeol, menurut baekhyun ekspresinya sangat berlebihan.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak tahu dia baek?ku dengar dia telah belajar hapkido sewaktu masih junior high school, orang-orang berkata dia sungguh kuat, selain itu nilainya disekolah juga bagus, sempurna dalam segala hal. Dia adalah cahaya dari sekolah kita, berbeda dengan laki-laki yang lain." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun tentang latar belakang Chanyeol dengan wajah yang berbinar penuh bintang. Oke sepertinya Luhan terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan seorang park chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang jelas sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik saat ini.  
"Tapi kudengar dia sulit tertarik kepada wanita karena terlalu populer.. meskipun begitu masih banyak wanita yang mau menyatakan cinta kepadanya."

"Apa dia sepopuler itu?"

O0o0o0o0o0

at maid latte

"Heeekkk...kenapa kau datang kesini.." baekhyun menatap tidak percaya dengan makhluk tiang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"-_- -_-"  
wajah itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, Aku tidak mengerti kenapaa dia bisa muncul disini.  
tiang itu, maksudku-Chanyeol berjalan ke sebuah meja pelanggan yang kosong yang berada pada sudut kafe, mendaratkan bokongnya nyaman disana dan yaah Baekhyun hanya bisa mengekori Chanyeol dari belakang, karena bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun harus memperlakukan tamu dengan baik bukan.  
"Wahhhh dia keren sekali...wahhh tampannya"  
oke sepertinya sebentar lagi para maid dan pengunjung wanita disini akan histeris melihat chanyeol yang kata mereka kelewat tampan dan ...blablablabla...begitulah kira-kira tak henti-hentinya pujian yang di berikan para wanita disini terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aah kita bertemu lagi Byun Baekhyun."

Apa..?apa yang dia maksud kita bertemu lagi..Baekhyun merutuki laki-laki dihadapannya didalam hati.  
Apa dia bermaksud mempermainkan Baekhyun lagi..apa ini pernyataan perang?ini perang, pasti begitu..baiklah apapun itu Baekhyun akan siap..kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap park chanyeol.

"Selamat datang tuan.."  
Baekhyun tetap memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan biasanya untuk panggilan disini sambil mata sipitnya menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, tatapan itu seakan mengintimidasi Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan. "Mengapa kau kesini Park Chanyeol"  
Dia Sungguh menyebalkan..

.  
"Maaf menunggu lama." Baekhyun berusaha bersikap seperti kepada pengunjung biasanya sambil menahan emosi didadanya yang meletup-letup minta dicari pelampiasan tentunya, Baekhyun membawa secangkir coffe latte diatas nampan sesuai dengan yang tadi sempat Chanyeol pesan..  
Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir pesanannya diatas meja dengan asal, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran.

"Heee itu namjacinggumu baekhyunaah? dari tadi dia terus memandangimu!" beberapa pegawai di maid latte berusaha menggoda Baekhyun, karena memang- pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu tidak berhenti memandangi Baekhyun sejak pertama ia datang, hanya saja yang dipandangi merasa risih.

"Ani...manager..jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak."

O0o0o000o0o00

.  
Baekhyun merasa sungguh Chanyeol mempermainkan mentalnya.. Kemaren saat di maid latte, Chanyeol duduk berjam-jam lamanya disana tapi hanya memesan secangkir kopi.  
Huhhhhh Baekhyun mulai lelah dengan kejadian tiba-tiba yang menimanya akhir-akhir ini.. ia ingin beristirahat sejenak.  
Dan Sekarangg Chanyeol datang lagi ke maid latte tempat Baekhyun bekerja, kemudian duduk berjam-jam ditempat persis dimana dia duduk kemarin dan hanya memesan semangkuk ramyeon, kemudian menatap Baekhyun sepanjang hari, sampai waktu shift laki-laki mungil itu benar-benar habis.  
Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan tiang listrik yang sedang duduk di ujung kafe maid latte, jika saja pengunjung tidak seramai ini,-Baekhyun pasti akan menyeret lengan pemuda itu kemudian menendang bokongnya agar tidak kembali lagi kesini.

"Sudah kuduga dia menyukaimu baekhyun aah.." Xiumin manager berujar dengan seringaian manis diwajah imutnya.

"Hal itu tidak mungkin manager.." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan Xiumin selaku managernya, ia memberenggut kesal karena para maid selalu menggodanya semenjak kedatangan Chanyeol pertama kali.  
Tanpai kau ketahui Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang sedang mereka bicarakan tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kekanakan.

"Apa salahnya...lihatlah Matanya melihatmu penuh kekhawatiran Baekki."

Hah kekhawatiran?  
Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya karena pernyataan sang manager, mana mungkin Chanyeol merasa khawatir terhadap Baekhyun. ia memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah menatap balik Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut  
mana mungkin Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya..!  
Dia itu memperhatikan karena ingin mempermainkanku saja..tidak mungkin karena khawatir..

.  
at school

.  
ujian tengah semester telah berlangsung satu minggu yang lalu, sepertinya hari ini hasil tes akan keluar. Dan Baekhyun berharap namanya yang akan kembali mengisi deretan teratas dari semua siswa yang sekolah disini,-seperti biasanya.  
"baekhyun aah..hebatt..kau peringkat dua diujian tengah semester.."  
Baekhyun mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya, kenapa bisa dua? bukankah selama ini dirinyalah yang selalu berada pada posisi teratas, kenapa tiba-tiba teralihkan.  
"Dua?..siapa yang pertama?"  
Baekhyun segera berlari menuju sebuah papan yang menampilkan deretan ratusan nama lengkap dengan nilai hasil kerja keras mereka, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin ia berada diperingkat dua, Baekhyun penasaran dengan nama yang berhasil menyainginya, selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu seseorang yang berada dibawah peringkatnya.  
mata sipitnya diedarkan untuk membaca seraingkaian huruf hangul yang menerakan satu nama.  
bulan sabitnya semakin menyipit saat ingatannya sangat familiar dengan nama yang tertera dipapan pengumuman.  
Park chanyeol peringkat pertama, yang benar saja!  
Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga terlihat buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Tebak, Baekhyun sangat kesal saat ini  
Bagaimana bisa, mungkinkah ia terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jabatan yang begitu penting, peringkat yang tidak boleh menurun, hingga pekerjaan paruh waktu yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan, semuanya terasa begitu penting.  
Baekhyun marah, tapi sepenuhnya ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berfikir, mungkin ia sedikit lengah dalam hal ini.  
Ia benar-benar sibuk, hingga waktu istirahatnyapun tidak cukup.  
Baekhyun berjalan gontai kembali ke kelas, menghiraukan panggilan dua sahabat yang meneriaki namanya sedari tadi, ia menggeser pintu kayunya perlahan.

.  
Sraaakkkk..  
beberapa siswa laki-laki didalam kelasnya terkejut karena keberadaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, tangan mereka bergetar memegang buku yang ternyata sebuah majalah, dilihat dari sudut sampulnya saja Baekhyun sudah mengenal jelas apa jenis majalah itu.

"Majalah dewasa?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya menatap horor para siswa laki-laki yang balas menatapnya ketakutan.

"Ini hanya komik ketua! salah satu dari mereka berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Dilarang! dengan gerakan kilat, kini Baekhyun berhasil merebut komik itu dari tangan mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?selain itu kenapa hanya para laki-laki yang di periksa majalahnya. kau terlalu keras, kurasa kau tidak selalu benarkan Byun Baekhyun! Jika kau ingin menerapkan peraturan, kau juga harus menerapkannya kepada para wanita juga!" Jung Daehyun salah seorang teman sekelas Baekhyun yang direbut majalahnya berusaha memberontak.  
Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sambil berfikir penyelesaian masalahnya, saat ia menegakkan kepalanya lagi, tatapan horor Baekhyun kembali mengintimidasi mereka, ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali lanjut membicarakan maksudnya.  
"Aku mengerti! aku akan memilih majalah yang boleh dibaca disekolah. jika ada yang tidak sesuai, maka tidak akan diperbolehkan membacanya disekolah.. berikan aku daftar majalah yang biasa kalian bawa kesekolah baik laki-laki maupun wanita..."

"Haaaaahh.". semua siswa tercengang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun

"Tapi majalahnya pasti banyak..baekhyun kan sudah sangat sibuk!"

"Tidak masalah..sebagai ketua ini sudah tugasku!"  
Mereka menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan usul Baekhyun, biasanya ia akan lebih mementingkan wanita, tapi untuk saat ini ia mencoba untuk adil.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk memeriksa majalah yang di perbolehkan untuk dibawa kesekolah, hingga seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya dan untunglah itu suho si wakil kedisiplinan.

"Ketua!"  
suara dihadapan Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dari memilah majalah, kemudian beralih menatap Suho yang memandangnya takut.

"Ada apa suho ssi?"

"Umm..sebenarnya laporan pembukuan bulan lalu ada yang salah"

"Haaaahhhhh! #_# sial, sudah kuperingati untuk teliti." Baekhyun membolakan matanya dengan yang barusan dikatakan Suho, laki-laki itu meremas jemarinya karena takut.  
Ia ingin sekali memarahi Suho saat ini, tapi mengingat laki-laki dihadapannya penakut. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar seharusnya lebih sedikit sabar menghadapi segala sesuatu dan memikirkan resikonya.  
"Aku yang akan memperbaikinya" ia berkata dengan nada datar  
Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

.  
Uhukkk uhukkk..  
Baekhyun terbatuk, sepertinya ia memang terlalu sibuk, hingga tubuhnya yang lemah ini mulai terserang penyakit. Baekhyun tidak kuat seperti yang kalian lihat, tubuhnya pasti akan melemah jika telah menemukan titik lelah.

.  
"Ketua, apa kau hobi sibuk?"

"Hyaakk chanyeol..apa yang kau lakukan disini?dan sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"  
Baekhyun memekik kaget, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tiang listrik, maksudku Chanyeol telah berdiri disamping Baekhyun entah sejak kapan.  
"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kesibukanmu. ahh mungkin kau tipe gila kerja.."

.  
at maid latte

.  
Ahuk uhuk.. Baekhyun kembali terbatuk setelah berada ditempat kerja, ini saatnya Baekhyun bekerja shift malam.  
Ia menjinjing dua kantong plastik berukuran besar ditangan mungilnya, bermaksud akan membuang sampah.  
Baekhyun meletakkan kantong tersebut dilantai, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok disampingnya, kenapa dada kirinya terasa nyeri.  
Ia tidak boleh lelah, jurnal masih belum selesai, ia juga masih harus menentukan majalah yang boleh dibaca dan yang terpenting ia juga belum belajar.

Apa ia terlalu memaksakan diri..  
Tapi itu tidak benar

.  
"Ahaaa,,lihatlah bukankah itu ketua?"  
baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, kaget terhadap tiga orang berandal yang berdiri didepannya- ia tepan dihadapan Baekhyun, dan sialnya mereka mengenalinya.  
"whaa ternyata benar ketua.."  
"yang benar saja, lihatlah penampilannya.."  
"disini sedang tidak ada pesta kostum kan Baekhyun_ssi"

Tiga berandal itu menghujam Baekhyun dengan perkataan mengejek. Sial, walaupun ia sudah menyamar bekerja seperti ini, tetap saja ketahuan..dasar trio bodoh..

"ini konyol..oi ketua..telingaku yang kemarin masih sakit.." Laki-laki bernama jongdae memegangi telinganya yang terluka akibat ulahku kemarin. Kalian masih ingat bukan, aku menarik paksa anting yang masih tergantung ditelinganya itu.

"waktunya mengambil gambar.."

Entah sejak kapan, laki-laki yang ditengah_Jongdae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkan lensa kameranya menghadap Baekhyun.  
Menyebalkan!  
Baekhyun ingin memberontak, tapi sialnya ia tidak memiliki tenaga.  
Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah.

"Kau mau lari yaa?, jangan harap."  
Baekhyun meringis, karena pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang terlampau erat oleh salah satu berandal ini.  
"Kau menyiksa siswa disekolah tapi malah ternyata kau seorang maid.."

"Lepaskan..!"

"Kalau begitu kami mau pelayanan khusus darimu, bagaimana? atau besok pagi foto ini telah menyebar ke penjuru sekolah"  
Jongdae memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, menampilkan foto Baekhyun yang baru saja ia ambil, Baekhyun tercekat- disana foto dirinya tengah menyamar dengan pakaian maid.  
Seseorang tolong selamatkan aku..tubuhku melemah.,

.  
"Jangan sentuh dia..menyingkirlah.."  
Suara itu, ia mengenalnya, Baekhyun sering hafal dengan suara itu.

"Parkkk chanyeolll"  
entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, tetapi ketiga berandal itu langsung saja kabur tanpa diberi aba-aba.  
Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah, namun Chanyeol segera menangkapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja baek?"

Hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat tangan besar itu merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan, rasanya semua beban dan kekhawatiran hilang sesaat...pelukan hangat dari seorang park chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman berada didekatnya..

"maafkan aku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun terisak didalam pelukan lelaki tampan itu, senang-sedih-khawatir-marah karena dirinya lemah disaat seperti ini, dan ia benci jika harus menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada orang lain.  
Chanyeol mengusap wig panjang Baekhyun yang tergerai hingga pinggang, mencoba menenangkan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya.

"tak apa..kau istirahat sajalah.."

suara berat yang itu mengisi fikirannya, ia ingin setiap hari terus seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perasaan macam apa ini? Ia membencinya, tapi ada satu perasaan yang tidak bisa membuatku membencinya.  
Baekhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol, entah mengapa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing, ia ingin menatap wajahnya yang tengah memeluknya erat, tetapi pandangan matanya mengabur, kemudian gelap.  
Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

.  
Chanyeol tidak merasa bahu mungil dalam dekapannya bergetar lagi, mungkinkah Baaekhyun tertidur, itu tidak mungkin- beberapa detik yang lalu Baekhyun masih menangis dalam dekapannya.  
Ia melepas pelukannya dari pemuda mungil itu, memegang erat kedua bahu Baekhyun agar laki-laki mungil-nya itu tidak terjatuh.  
Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi kanan Baekhyun yang dingin, tidak ada pergerakan akibat perbuatan Chanyeol..  
Ia mengarahkan punggung tangannya ke arah kening Baekhyun, ia merasa tangannya hampir terbakar karena panasnya suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

"Astaga, Baekhyun suhu tubuhnya panas sekali"

Chanyeol melirik pakaian terbuka Baekhyun

"Bekerja dimusim dingin dengan pakaian begini terbuka, selain keras kepala- kau suka sekali membahayakan tubuhmu Baek-"

Chanyeol berbicara entah kepada siapa, yang jelas sendirian. Ia melepaskan syal yang tadi dilehernya kemudian melilitkannya dileher Baekhyun, melepas jaket tebal miliknya dan memasangkannya di tubuh mungil itu. Masih dengan posisi memeluk, untung saja tenaga seorang Park Chanyeol cukup besar jika dipergunakan untuk menopang tubuh mungil Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol tidak tahu harus membawa Baekhyun kemana, yang jelas tidak akan mengantarnya pulang- karena yeeaah, Chanyeol tidak mengetahui dimana rumah Baekhyun, ia belum pernah mengikuti Baekhyun sampai kerumah karena tentu saja tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai penguntit. Jadilah Chanyeol membawa puppy kecil dalam gendongannya masuk kedalam cafe latte.  
Xiumin memekik kaget begitu melihat Baekhyun tengah digendong oleh laki-laki yang sering mendatangi kafe-nya akhir-akhir ini, hanya saja ia belum mengetahui namanya dari Baekhyun.

.  
at home

"Baekhyun aah..aku sungguh terkejut saat manager-mu menelfon.."

"Maaf eomma.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah sayang, Hari ini istirahat saja.."

"Hmhmhm .." Baekhyun memanggukkan kepalanya setuju, setidaknya biarkan ia istirahat beberapa hari sebelum festival yang telah dirancangnya beberapa hari yang lalu berlangsung.  
Selain itu Baekhyun ingin mempersiapkan mental, jika satu sekolah sudah mengetahui pekerjaan Baekhyun, tidak apa mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk jujur.  
Tapi setelahnya, Baekhyun harus berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol.  
Berkat lelaki itu ia bisa istirahat beberapa hari.

.  
O0o0o0o0  
Hari pertama Baekhyun masuk kesekolah setelah beberapa hari libur, tidak ada yang berubah- tetap sama, tidak ada yang memandangnya sini ataupun mengejeknya.  
Ia mengedarkan pandangannya disetiap sudut sekolah, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus mengembalikan syal beserta jaket yang dipinjamkan Chanyeol untuknya, itu yang managernya katakan kemarin, karena ketika Chanyeol menolongnya saat itu- ia tidak mengingat jelas pakaian yang dipakainya, tentu saja- Baekhyun tengah demam waktu itu.  
Baekhyun mencegat salah seorang teman sekelas Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.  
"apa kau melihat Chanyeol"  
laki-laki itu mengangguk  
"kau melihatnya dimana?"  
"aku melihatnya menuju ke atap beberapa saat yang lalu"  
"terima kasih"  
Baekhyun membalas senyuman laki-laki bermata panda dihadapannya, kemudian bergegas pergi menuju ke atap sekolah dimana laki-laki yang dimaksud berada.

.  
ceklek

.  
Baekhyun membuka pintu penghubung atap sekolah sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara.  
Disana ia bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk santai dengan kedua tangan sebagai penumpu tubuhnya dibelakang, bisa Baekhyun lihat tubuh tegap itu yang kemarin merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat dan nyaman. :p  
Pipi Baekhyun memanas mengingat kejadian itu, bukan ia tidak sedang demam sekarang. Ia malu mengingat kejadian itu, ingin rasanya ia memarahi dan membentak chanyeol saat ini, hanya saja saat itu ia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan- dan ternyata Chanyeol datang, kemarahannya menguap entah kemana.  
Baekhyun menghampiri sosok Chanyeol yang memunggunginya dengan pelan, hingga tak terdengar bunyi derapan langkah.  
"aku tahu itu kau, 'pendek'!" Chanyeol menekankan kata pendek di akhir kalimatnya  
Baekhyun ingin memukuli kepala Chanyeol saat ini yang seenaknya mengatainya pendek, tetapi niat itu langsung ia urungkan.  
"kau berutang satu penjelasan kepadaku tiang listrik"  
Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar sungutan Baekhyun dibelakangnya  
"Kau tahu,mereka tidak bilang siapa-siapa jika kau seorang maid.."  
"Benarkah?...padahal aku sudah siap..apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"  
Baekhyun baru ingat, hari ini ia tidak menemukan ketiga berandal itu disekolah. Biasanya mereka akan selalu membuat berbagai macam masalah yang membuat Baekhyun kesal, tapi ia rasa hari ini sekolah begitu tenang.  
"Tidak ada! aku hanya meminta agar mereka tidak menyebarkannya, jadikan sebagai rahasia saja."  
"Jadi kau mempermainkanku dengan itu Park Chanyeol?"  
Chanyeol menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun yang menuduhnya mempermainkan lelaki mungil itu.  
"Maksudku, kau akan marah kalau aku bilang, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan-mu Baek? secara pribadi aku fikir tidak masalah jika sekolah mengetahui tentang itu, lagi pula memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu itu tidak dilarang. Walau kau seorang maid tapi kenyataannya kau itu kuat baek. Dan kau tidak pernah ragu melakukan hal yang kau anggap benar,.kurasa kau harusnya bangga akan itu.."

Baekhyun memasang tampang bingung dengan semua penjelasan yang mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol, ia menyukainya- semua yang ada pada diri Byun Baekhyun, senyum itu, eksprei bingung, malu sampai marahpun ia tetap menyukainya.  
Entah sejak kapan rasa ini tumbuh..tetapi Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya pria mungil dihadapannya.

"Kemarin sepanjang hari aku memikirkan..kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan.."

Setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat...akhirnya baekhyun berbicara setelah tadi hanya berperan sebagai pendengar yang baik dari isi hati Chanyeol

"Mungkin seperti kau ada didepanku dan berlari jauh di depan, kemudian kau mulai berjalan mundur tepat diwajahku, dan mengatakan banyak hal, aku terlalu peka sehingga membuatku benar-benar marah. Tapi kali ini ku ucapkan terima kasiih, karena telah menyelamatkanku..lihatlah nanti aku akan segera menyusul, suatu saat aku yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu. oh iyaa terimakasih sudah meminjamkan syal dan hal yang lainnya.  
Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kantong yang berisi syal dan jaket Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ia pegang.  
"Aku berfikir tentang bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya..karena aku benci berhutang, ada sesuatu yang dapat aku bantu.?"  
Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang Baekhyun berniat membalas budi. Apa dia tidak menyadari, Chanyeol melakukan semua itu karena ia menyayangi mu Byun Baekhyun?  
Menyayangi? Benarkah?  
Tapi Chanyeol serius dengan perkataannya.

"kau bertanya apa yang ku inginkan?"

"Iya, Apa yang kau inginkan?"  
Tak tahukah kau Baekhyun, saat ini pria dihadapanmu tengah memandang dengan senyum jahil. Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun semakin mendekat, dan ia menurutinya dengan polos. Chanyeol menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.  
"Aku mau kau jadi maid pribadiku satu hari.."

"Hah!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **TBC**


End file.
